Tripped
by Soyna
Summary: Genesis has some real issues with Zack.  Angeal is tired of him sabotaging his students progress so he shows Genesis that he is the only one that he considers worth his special attention. NC-17


**Tripped**

* * *

><p><strong>By<strong>:Albedosreqium / Soyna

**Setting: **Crisis Coreish.

**Rating, Genre and Warnings: **Mature... VERY VERY SMUTTY! This is hardcore man on man action.

**Characters: **Angeal, Zack, and a jealous Genesis

**Disclaimer: **All related Final Fantasy names and characters are copyrighted by the almighty Square Enix©. I do not profit from this endeavour.

**Summary and Additional Information**:

FOR BINNY-BIN, such a wonderful artist, so I hope you really, really like it. She won my Kiriban.

Angeal and Genesis… what is not to love?

...Other than the fact that Genesis really doesn't like Zack. Angeal has to prove to him that Genesis is the only one for him.

* * *

><p>The Mess Hall was silent as everyone stopped talking and turned to stare at the cause of the loud crash that had echoed through the room a moment before.<p>

A few tables got a view of the Second Class SOLDIER, Zack Fair, sprawled out on the floor with a food tray just beyond his fingertips, with the food that was now displayed colourfully across the white, tiled floor.

A small chuckle lead off the room into a roar of laughter as Zack raised his head from the floor. His face was red with embarrassment and he hadshowed a large, sheepish grin.

Angeal was not amused.

Not because of Zack's clumsiness. Zack was a little ungainly at times; he was not as aware of his surroundings as he should be, but there was a trend to the times that he was a little more accident- prone than others. It always seemed to be worse when Genesis was around.

Seeing Genesis pull his leg back under the table but still leaving his leg crooked was enough for Angeal to know that Zack had help for this particular dramatic sprawl across the floor. Zack slowly stood, chuckled, muttered an embarrassed 'oops' and then darted out of the Mess Hall, nervously running his hands through his hair.

Genesis' crooked smile told him even more than he was amused by the scene that he caused.

It was happening more often and Angeal needed to put a stop to it. Zack was getting a complex about being clumsy and was becoming overly concerned that he was never going to get over his awkwardness. He had spent the last two weeks trying to drill some confidence and grace into him, and it seemed to be undone by the placement of a foot.

Genesis went back to eating his meal and Angeal decided that he would confront him about his behaviour towards his student tonight. He couldn't allow Genesis to ruin all the effort and work he did in building Zack back up to a proper level of confidence.

Genesis was always difficult to understand at times, and this situation confused him.

Genesis had been tripping, pushing and humiliating Zack on a regular basis and it was getting worse. Zack had been nothing but cordial to Genesis, to the point it almost looked like he was sucking up. His young student even started to bring Genesis his favourite coffee to try to appease the Red General.

It worked for two days, then Genesis 'accidently' dropped a box of pencils on the floor. This caused Zack to slip and spill the coffee all over his uniform pants, making it look like he had an 'accident' and forced him to be late for his assigned tasks, as he had to change.

He was going to demand answers for this behaviour and stop Genesis from sabotaging Zack's.

* * *

><p>Angeal got home and was ready for his talk with Genesis. He leaned his sword against the wall and called out for him. He knew he was home already, as his boots were haphazardly thrown half in the closet and his trademark coat missed the hook and lay crumpled on the floor.<p>

He hung up the coat and then called for him again; he didn't get an answer.

He walked into the living room and saw Genesis sleeping in his chair, cuddled under a red and green fuzzy blanket with an open book on his lap. A finger was holding his place where must have fallen asleep. It were moments like these that made him forget that sometimes Genesis had a vengeful and somewhat rancorous side.

Angeal just had to figure out what Genesis perceived as Zack doing to cause him to behave in such a manner.

He watched Genesis sleep for a moment before he reached to grab his shoulder and shook him gently. "Gen," he whispered.

Genesis frowned and moved away from his touch. Angeal shook him again. Genesis shook his head and mumbled, "Fuck off."

Angeal cleared his throat and stood up straight. "Genesis!" he said in a commanding, deep voice.

Genesis snapped awake and the book fell from his lap. He looked confused for a moment but his attention was quickly drawn to him. "Oh, Angeal. I must have fallen asleep."

"It sounds like you still need a nap." Angeal sat in the other chair that was in the room and kept his eyes on Genesis.

"It was a trying day," Genesis said and followed it with a dramatic sigh. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, bringing a hand up to rub them.

"What was trying about it? Scuff a boot?" Angeal asked sarcastically.

Genesis smirked. "As a matter of fact, I did."

Angeal crossed his arms. "That has been happening a lot lately."

Genesis hummed and reached down to pick up his book. "What did you do today that brought you home so late?"

"Training, a few meetings," he said absently and looked directly at Genesis, "and had a long talk with Zack."

At the mention of Zack's name, Genesis' eyes narrowed and his hand clenched the recovered book tightly in his hands.

"That would make the day trying," Genesis said as he opened the book, trying to find his lost page.

Angeal frowned. "You need to take it easier on Zack. He hasn't done anything to you."

Genesis rolled his eyes. "He is nothing but an annoying child."

"He is a promising SOLDIER," Angeal said. "He catches onto things quicker than the others and he is proving himself to be ready for First Class tests."

Genesis gave him a dismissive wave. "He's a clumsy pup; he's hardly an appropriate candidate for First Class."

"If you would quit scuffing your boots on his feet, he wouldn't be so clumsy."

Genesis cleared his throat and tried to hide a flush that could be read as either anger or embarrassment.

Angeal uncrossed his arms and pointed to Genesis. "You need to stop. You're giving him a complex. Quit putting your boot out for him to trip over."

Genesis sat a little straighter in his chair. "I just need to buy a better polish so he doesn't scuff them."

Angeal shook his head and pressed his hands into his thighs. "Genesis." He knew that his tone was harsh but he was tired of seeing his student doubting his skills. Angeal pushed him so hard to try to get better and every little stumble that he had around Genesis made him doubt himself.

Genesis' lips pressed together and his cheeks remained flushed. "He needs to stay away from you and I will leave him alone." Genesis pulled the blanket up tighter around himself as he clutched at it, allowing the book to fall into his lap.

Angeal was a bit taken aback by his statement. He let his words soak in as he looked over to see Genesis growing more upset and angry by the second.

It was not an emotion that he expected from Genesis. Angeal was used to the anger and sometimes his unpredictable nature that led to disagreements and long discussions. They had grown up together and had been through a lot as friends and then eventually as lovers.

This was the first time that he had seen this emotion out of Genesis.

"You spend too much time training him. He doesn't need extra training if he is such a promising SOLDIER." Genesis' hands gripped his blanket tightly and he twisted it angrily in his hands. "You were late for dinner and I had to heat it up myself. Do you know how much of a jerk Sephiroth can be when he is hungry? He is a complete ass ..." Genesis stopped talking, let go of the blanket and pointed at him. "Why are you smiling? I'm yelling at you! Stop it!"

Angeal couldn't stop smiling. "You're cute when you're jealous."

Genesis straightened his back and the blanket was pushed off his lap, causing the book to crash to the floor with it. "I'm not jealous of that ... that puppy!"

"You are," Angeal said and leaned back in his chair. He tried to tone down the smile but it wasn't working. "It's quite becoming."

"Shut up," Genesis snapped. He stood up from his chair and glared at him. He was blushing furiously and Angeal couldn't help but think of other ways that he could make Genesis blush.

"It makes sense now. I never thought you would be jealous of Zack," Angeal said as he examined Genesis' tense body.

Genesis was wearing a plain white T-shirt that was loose over his chest. Angeal recognized it as one of his old ones. He had brought it from home but it no longer fit him, as he had grown a lot more muscle since then. It was large on Genesis' frame and hung loosely from his shoulders. His pants were a pair of ratty, old sweatpants that had seen better days, but he knew Genesis liked to wear them around their apartment. Angeal swept his eyes down to his feet and saw that they were bare.

"I'm not jealous!" Genesis blurted. Angeal looked up at his face and saw a delightful pout there. He always loved Genesis' passion. He was a vibrant man, a little unpredictable, and it kept Angeal on his toes. He wouldn't have it any other way. This was the first time that he had ever seen Genesis jealous over anything. He would get upset when he spent extra time with his sword or when he was taking care of his plants, but he never retaliated before.

Zack's training was taking time and it had caused him to be late home on occasion. He didn't pick up on the fact that Genesis was upset over this until now. Angeal stood and quickly grabbed his arms before the redhead could get away from him.

"Let go of me!" Genesis snapped and tried to twist out of his grasp. His expressive eyes were full of fury as he violently tried to tug away. Angeal just increased his hold and pulled the smaller man into his chest and hugged him. He got him tightly in his grip. Genesis was pissed off and was fighting, cursing and trying to get him to let go.

"No," Angeal said simply and waited for his fury to calm down. "I'm not letting you go."

Genesis pushed against his chest, but Angeal kept his grip tight around him so that he couldn't push him away. "I'm pissed at you! Let me go!"

Angeal shook his head and chuckled. "Haven't you learned yet that I won't?"

Genesis' struggle lessened and Angeal allowed him a little room to pull away from him, but not allow him out of his grip. He looked down at him and continued to smile at his confusion. Genesis was cute when he was confused, too.

"What?"

"I come home to you, Genesis," he said and leaned down and pressed his lips on his forehead. "Don't I always come to you?"

Genesis snorted. "But you talk about Zack. Zack this and Zack that." The redhead was trying to get his hands free. He was always an expressive talker and liked to use his hands, but Angeal was not going to let him go quite yet. "There is nothing that Zack can do wrong!"

"I don't talk like that," Angeal responded.

Genesis stopped struggling and looked at him with hurt in his eyes. "Yes, you do. Zack is your perfect little puppy!"

Angeal sighed and pulled Genesis against his chest. He and put a hand on the back of his head to where he could hold him firmly and stroke his hair. Genesis struggled against the hold and Angeal waited for him to calm down before he spoke, knowing that he would not hear him if he were busy cursing him out with his inner monologue.

"I come home to you," Angeal said once Genesis went limp in his arms.

"You have more fun with Zack."

Angeal closed his eyes and stroked the back of his head. Genesis was not normally so insecure about things and he wondered what had set him off. He had been spending a lot of time with Zack, as his training had recently stalled and there wasn't much progress. He knew part of it was the fact that Zack was feeling clumsy, but he was also pushing him hard to improve.

Genesis was away on missions for most of the time that he spent trying to get Zack through the plateau that he had reached in his training. He liked Zack, but he was nothing more than a student and a friend to him. He thought Genesis knew that there was no one else in his life that was more important than him. It may look cute now, but he knew Genesis enough that if he didn't do anything about it, it would cause problems.

He had no idea how to put his thoughts into words, but he was going to have to try. Genesis was so much better at that sort of thing than him.

He loosened his grip on Genesis and tugged gently on his hair so that his head was tilted back. He was able to look into his eyes and see the hurt there. He couldn't tell if it was because he made light of his jealousy or because he didn't know what to say.

Angeal couldn't think of the words but he could think of some actions. He moved to capture Genesis' lips. He loved the man and tried to show it by pushing his feeling into the kiss. Genesis was still at first as he pressed his lips against his, but Angeal could be as stubborn as the man in his arms, and he persisted. Genesis finally started to respond and Angeal deepened the kiss. After a few prods with his tongue he was allowed in. It didn't take long for Genesis to push his tongue back against his; his body relaxed and he let out a low moan.

He kept his hand firmly in his red hair as he kissed him, and he didn't allow him to pull away until he needed to breathe. He then slowly pulled away, ensuring that he left a few soft kisses on his lips before he finally was able to speak again. "I highly doubt that I can have more fun with Zack."

Genesis' expression changed to that of amusement and the flush on his cheeks had nothing to do with embarrassment. Angeal let go of his hair and slid his hand down his neck.

"Are you going to prove it to me?" Genesis whispered as his hands that were pressed against his chest started to move downwards in a gentle, teasing motion.

"I plan on it." Angeal leaned in for another kiss and firmly wrapped both his arms around Genesis; one around his waist and the other pressing against his back so that he was right against his body. He wanted to make sure that Genesis felt how much fun they were going to have.

Genesis groaned and pushed his hip against him. Angeal ran his hands down Genesis' back and moved to caress his lips with his own again. Genesis was much more receptive to the kiss this time around and returned it with vigour. Angeal let his hands stroke his lean back, causing Genesis to relax into him.

Angeal moved his hands even lower so that he was able to cup his tight ass. Genesis groaned and pressed tighter against him. "Angeal," Genesis moaned and started to kiss down his throat.

That was the sound that he was waiting for. It was a tone that Genesis used when he said his name, and it was enough to make Angeal melt.

He reached down with the hand that he had been soothing the fiery redhead's back to cup his other ass cheek. He squeezed them and lifted the lighter man. Genesis instinctively lifted a leg and wrapped it around his waist to make it easier for him to lift. His arms wrapped around his neck. Angeal chuckled as he adjusted his grip so that he wouldn't drop him.

"You're doing a good job so far," Genesis said, "But I need more proof."

"More proof, eh?"

Genesis nodded and squeezed his waist with his powerful legs. Angeal grunted and gave Genesis a gentle swat on his bottom. "I'll give you plenty of proof."

The redhead gave a small yelp and pushed against him more to show how excited he was. "I certainly hope so."

Angeal ensured his hand was firmly embedded on Genesis' ass and the other on his back as they started towards the bedroom. Genesis moved to nibble on his ear.

Angeal moved them towards their bed and bent over to lay Genesis down on it. He had to disengage his arms and legs and that was a little bit of a struggle as it seemed that Genesis was in the mood to play.

He would use that to his advantage eventually, once he got him on the bed. Genesis laughed as Angeal tugged on his legs that were firmly around his waist and the arms around his neck.

Angeal finally got Genesis off from around him and laid him out. He hovered over him, laying kisses along his jaw and then moving to his ear. Genesis' hands went up to travel into his hair.

Angeal hummed and whispered in his ear, "Do you remember our first kiss?" He pressed a kiss against his throat.

"Uh-huh," Genesis said and his hands started to undo his belts and the zipper on his uniform sweater. His hands were clumsy and rushed, telling Angeal that he was over-anxious. Genesis had been gone for two -weeks and they hadven't had alone time since he had returned. Angeal realized that he had spent time with Zack the other night instead of with him, and that could have escalated his jealousy to this level. "You looked like you were hit with a hammer."

Angeal chuckled and pulled back. He was now straddling Genesis' legs as he looked down at him. Genesis' hands were still moving as he worked a little more efficiently on his belt and seemed determined to get it off him.

"I wasn't expecting you to kiss me, especially as you were drunk off your ass," Angeal said and started to help Genesis in removing his clothes. Genesis got the last buckle and Angeal rolled the sweater off his shoulders.

"You were taking care of me and you deserved a reward. That was all I could think of at the moment," Genesis said as his shaking fingers started to work on his pants. Angeal grabbed his hands to slow him down. He moved so that he was threading his fingers through Genesis' and then placed them over his head, so he was dominating the other.

"I just about dropped you when you kissed me," Angeal said.

"But you didn't," Genesis responded and wrapped one of his legs around him and rubbed the back of his thigh with his foot.

"I never have," Angeal said and pressed down and kissed him again. He nibbled at his lips. Small kisses were planted around his mouth and jaw that drew needy and arousing sounds from Genesis.

He enjoyed kissing Genesis and hearing him whimper. The urgency in his noises and his body movements grew. The tenting of his sweatpants showed that he obviously was looking for more attention.

He pulled up from Genesis and let go of his hands. Genesis wasted no time in reaching for his pants. His hands were shaking as he tried to undo the buttons and lower the zipper. He reached down and placed his hands over his. "There is no rush," Angeal said as he moved back.

Genesis whimpered in a way that Angeal couldn't place, but the look on his face told him that he didn't like being told to slow down. Angeal reached down and finished removing the rest of his clothing. Genesis quickly twisted and turned on the bed and did the same with his, placing it haphazardly at the side. He soon was naked and beckoning Angeal forward.

Angeal didn't wait to be told again as he reached for Genesis legs and spread them so he could kneel between them. Genesis reached up to him, a hand wrapping around his neck, bringing him down for a passionate kiss. Genesis' other hand moved down and boldly grabbed onto his member and squeezed it tightly.

Jealousy seemed to make Genesis more urgent in his passions. Angeal had no complaints on that but he didn't want it to be rushed. He allowed a few tugs before he reached down and captured his hand to remove it.

Genesis gave a protesting whine.

He pushed the smaller man onto the bed, placating him with kisses as he settled back down. He was certainly wound up and he needed to calm before he continued. Angeal stroked his sides and whispered, "It has only been two weeks."

"It was a long two weeks," Genesis complained. "I missed you and all I heard when I came back was how much time you spent with Zack." Genesis started to stroke his hair at the back of his neck. It was a soothing touch and Angeal's eyes hooded as he looked down to him.

Angeal smirked. "And did everyone say that all that time was kicking his ass? He hadn't progressed in a month."

Genesis rolled his eyes and laughed. "I know it's silly of me, but I missed you."

"I missed you, too," Angeal said as he leaned forward to gently kiss the smaller man before pulling up again, "but it was only two weeks and we talked every day."

"Nonsense," Genesis joked, "I'm a romantic at heart."

"I like to think of you as a sap." Angeal leaned down to capture Genesis' lips. He could never get enough of them, especially when he was being so responsive. He would have to go away for two weeks more often if this wais what he was going to get when he returned, hopefully without having to deal with his jealousy over Zack. "My sap."

Genesis hummed as he returned small kisses. "I can live with that."

Angeal moved to kiss his neck and used a hand to keep Genesis pinned to the bed. He allowed his weight to press against the lithe body and he moved his other hand down so that it rested on his hip. Genesis bucked under him and moaned his name.

He bit into his neck and ran his teeth over his shoulder. He loved it when Genesis sounded like this. The redhead usually didn't start that until he was just about done. He could feel him pressing against him. He could feel how excited he was and knew that he was not going to last long. He licked the spots where he bit and moved his hand between their bodies and grabbed a hold of his silky member.

Genesis bucked violently against him. His shaking hands grappled at his shoulders and he tried to use one of his legs to bring them closer together. Genesis moved as if he didn't have any bones.

"Easy," Angeal said. "No need to hurry."

"I don't want to take my time," Genesis said as he moved his hips so that his member was moving in his hand, "Angeal." Angeal gripped him tight and tried to still his anxious lover. The sound of his voice was erotic and going straight to his core. He had to slow this down until he could take care of him properly.

The way Genesis was moving and panting he knew that it was urgent for Genesis. He kissed his teeth-bruised shoulder. "Can you calm down enough for me to get the lube?" he whispered into his ear and kissed it.

"Screw the lube and just fuck me," Genesis growled and continued to rock his hips. Angeal gripped his member harder, trying to stop the action. He didn't want him to come yet and was tempted to do what Genesis asked, but he knew better. Angeal didn't want to hurt Genesis, even when he asked for it.

Genesis' breathing was frantic and his hands were fisted against his back. Genesis whimpered his name again and Angeal just about gave in. He let his teeth run over his earlobe and tried to hold Genesis still to get him to calm down. "Breathe," he whispered to him, "Breathe."

Genesis started to calm, and Angeal loosened his grip. He examined the man below him and was delighted to see Genesis flush. "You look amazing." His lips parted as his tongue darted out to lick them. His red hair was a delightful mess that he wanted to run his hands through if they weren't so busy on other parts of his body.

Genesis smirked. "I know. I'm irresistible."

Angeal chuckled as he levered himself off him. "I won't argue." He had a hard time resisting Genesis when it came to anything and he knew that he was his ultimate weakness. He moved away, fighting off Genesis' attempts to keep him in the bed as he went over to the drawer in the end table. He chuckled as he pulled out the necessary lube as he looked back over to his lover on the bed. "Do you remember the time that my mom caught us making out because I couldn't stop at a simple kiss?"

Genesis laughed and moved further up the bed. "Yeah, I remember the three- hour lecture we got sitting in your bedroom." Genesis' smile grew. "You had the best comeback ever. That was the day that I knew I loved you more than anything else."

Those words made his chest tighten as he moved to lie beside his lover. "And what words were those?" He began to stroke his toned stomach while his other hand fiddled with the lid of the bottle.

Genesis rolled his eyes. "Don't you remember?" Thankfully, Genesis didn't look mad, but Angeal really didn't remember what he had said. He knew his mom had relented and didn't say anything to Genesis' parents who would have been less than understanding about their relationship. It was a highly stressful situation having his mom find out by walking in on them as they were making out. He did remember Genesis squeezing his hand and smiling the biggest smile he had ever seen after his mom threw up her arms and left the room.

"Your mom had yelled at us and finally said, 'So what are we going to do now?'." Genesis reached out and touched his face and his voice softened. "And you said, 'Love him.'"

Angeal stopped caressing him and thought back to that day. "I did?"

"Yes, you big oaf," Genesis murmured, "I could have jumped your right there if your mother wasn't in the room."

Angeal snorted. "If I remember correctly, you did as soon as she left the room."

"I didn't jump you," Genesis corrected, "I gave you a hand job of a lifetime." The redhead reached up and put one hand behind his head and the other on his shoulder and dragged him down for a deep kiss. "Now, can we get down to business? I want you."

Angeal couldn't protest as Genesis pushed his tongue into his mouth, held his head into place and then used the fact that he was stunned to his advantage and rolled them so that he was on top and straddling Angeal's hips. Genesis was now looking down at him with a smug smirk on his face.

That pose didn't last long as Angeal quickly turned the tables and wrestled the smaller man so that he was back under him. Genesis tried the same ploy again, but he wasn't fooled twice.

He was going to be in control tonight even though it was going to be hard to keep. It was always hard to stay in control when Genesis was involved. Genesis was anxious and thrust his hips against his to show him how eager he was.

"I don't want to wait," Genesis said.

Angeal had lost the bottle in the tussle but was able to recover it. He leaned back so that he was straddling the redhead's thighs. Angeal reached down and firmly put one hand on Genesis' chest. He shook his head and grinned at his ardent lover. "If you keep fighting me, you'll have to wait longer."

"You can be a real dick sometimes, you know that?" Genesis said with a pout.

"If you want dick, you will cooperate." Angeal was pleased to see that Genesis' eyes grow wide and he stilled somewhat. Angeal took advantage of his stunned appearance and started to manipulate him in the position that he wanted. He moved so that he was kneeling in between Genesis' wide-spread legs.

He stroked his thighs and felt the muscles quiver under his touch. Genesis whimpered and chewed on his lip at his attentions while Angeal focused on what his hands were doing. He loved touching Genesis, as the redhead spent a lot of time using creams and bath lotions that made his skin soft and touchable. Even after being in the field for two weeks, he kept up his regime.

Others teased him about it, but Angeal would never complain. He allowed his fingers to sweep across the hairs that surrounded his groin. Genesis' member twitched as his hands got close. He licked his lips and gently grazed his fingers over his sack. He was rewarded by a needy moan.

He cupped him and massaged gently in one hand while he reached for the bottle of lube.

"Damn it, Angeal," Genesis said and reached for him.

Angeal squeezed him in his hand and got a yelp as a response. Genesis arched his back but remained lying down. His hands clutched at the sheets and there was a subtle quake that could be seen in his arms and legs.

"Easy," Angeal soothed, "and I will give you what you want." Angeal released Genesis and poured some of the lube on his fingers. He ignored Genesis' moan for him to hurry as he warmed it. He then put his slicked fingers against his entrance and teased it.

"Angeal," Genesis panted and tossed his head to the side. "Quit teasing."

Angeal adjusted himself so that he could grab a hold of the warm and leaking member. The sound that Genesis made was worth his slow actions. He moved his hand so that he was squeezing him firmly but not giving him enough stimulation to come. He swirled his finger around the entrance for a few more moments before he pushed ithis finger inside.

Genesis' whole body twitched and it looked for a moment that he was going to come, but Angeal quickly slowed his actions to prevent it. He stopped stroking his member and pressed his thumb firmly under the damp head.

"You're a bastard," Genesis finally gasped.

Angeal chuckled and pressed further inside him, which effectively shut him up. He looked up his body and watched every erotic muscle move as he firmly held Genesis' twitching member and continued to work his finger inside him. He knew he was speeding up his actions, but he was getting as anxious as Genesis. He added another finger. He started to twist them, and he hit the small lump inside of his lover that made him sing.

Genesis' whole body twisted as though he were in conflict of wanting for it to stop or to have more. Angeal pushed his fingers a little harder and hit the spot again to get another yell out of him.

It got him his name yelled again.

Angeal was getting impatient. He was hard to the point of it hurting. He wanted the man moaning his name more than he ever wanted anything. He normally prepared Genesis more than this but he didn't want to wait any longer, and he knew his partner was more than willing.

He pulled his fingers out and wiped them on the sweatpants that Genesis had discarded earlier. He moved his other hand to reach for the lube again and quickly covered his own cock with it.

Genesis went to sitting up on his elbows to watch him. His blue eyes were on fire with lust and his lip was pinned beneath his teeth.

"Ready?" Angeal asked.

"That's a stupid question," Genesis whispered and spread his legs wider. Angeal smirked and wiped his hand on the sweatpants again before he lined himself up with his entrance. He pressed the head of his cock against the slick hole. Genesis collapsed back on the bed and rocked against him. Angeal used all his control not to enter him in one thrust.

Angeal grabbed the redhead's hips to still them. He could feel Genesis shiver against his touch. Genesis was always a passionate lover and his actions always were dramatic. The way he threw his head back, his mouth open, his breathing wasere in nothing more than gasps, and his skin was flushed with passion. This is how he wished others could see and understand Genesis, so that they could see why he loved him and understood how passionate he could be.

He entered Genesis and watched his face as he did so. He was so tight that he had to go slow or else he would hurt him. He should have prepared him a little more, but he knew how to use caution to ensure that wouldn't happen. Genesis was making noises that were growing in volume. His eyes were closed as he tossed his head from side to side as he frantically grabbed at his arms, as though he were looking for something to hold onto.

He felt Genesis' hands on his forearms, grabbing hold of him firmly. Angeal held his hips and prevented him from forcing him to move quicker. He needed to go slowly and let him adjust to him. Genesis was groaning, twisting and begging him to go faster and it took a lot to keep himself under control.

He was finally seated inside of him and he took a few deep breaths to control himself. Genesis was almost frantic. His whole body was twitching and he was struggling to get him to move. "Angeal, please! Move. Move, Gaia, please move!" His nails were digging into his arms.

Angeal knew he wasn't ready quite yet, as he removed his hands from his hips and ran them up his sides until he reached his lover's chest. Genesis was still shaking and his breathing was shallow. He hunched over him. "Breathe," he said.

Genesis sobbed as his hands moved up his arms and clawed at him. "Move," he begged.

Angeal took a deep breath before his next course of action. He moved his arms so that they were under Genesis' shoulders and then he lifted the anxious man to his chest. The change in position make Genesis moan as he wrapped his legs tightly around him and his hands clawed at his back. Genesis pressed his head into the crook of his neck and shook.

"Breathe," Angeal said again as he placed a kiss against his shoulder. "I won't move until you calm down." The redhead was much too tense to enjoy anything.

"Just move," Genesis begged, "Please."

Angeal ran his hands up and down Genesis' back, trying to get him to settle down. He didn't realize he was that wound up or else he would have calmed him down more before he entered him. "Gen," he whispered. He got a grunt as he tried to rotate his hips. Angeal reached down to keep them still. "Gen?"

Genesis whimpered, "Angeal."

"This is like our first time," he said as he used one of his hands to run up and down his back, "in the loft of the barn."

They had waited before they had full-blown sex for the first time. Genesis had insisted it be romantic and special and Angeal had been willing to wait. Of course, that was before they got caught up in a storm while they were taking care of the chocobos. They had stayed in the barn and decided to watch the storm from the loft. It had led to them having a passion-filled night.

"Yes," Genesis moaned and appeared to be working on taking some slow, deep breaths. "You held me like this." Genesis was starting to calm down. Angeal kept stroking his back and allowed one of his hands to go down and caress his bottom to keep him still for a little while longer.

They had both been nervous as they started but they fell into a natural rhythm so quickly that it felt as if things were meant to be. Of course, Angeal had been a bit startled when Genesis produced a small bottle of oil with a really red face as they had progressed. He had not thought that night was the romance that Genesis had been looking for, but he wasn't about to complain either.

"I love holding you like this," he whispered into his neck and kissed his flushed skin. He never told Genesis that it was always his favourite position, even though he was pretty sure that he was he already knew.

Genesis was breathing deeply now and his body only had a slight quiver to it. "Yes," the redhead whispered against his neck. "And I had to beg you to move then too. Sweet Minerva, move."

Angeal started to oblige. He moved his hands across the warm skin and rested them on the redhead's hips. He gripped them firmly and then started to guide Genesis' movements. He used his thighs to push himself into him and kept control of the actions. He lifted Genesis to make sure that they were synchronized.

Genesis' soft whimper was more than enough reward for the wait. He could feel the dampness leaking from his member and smear across his stomach. He moved slowly at first, wanting it to last. Genesis leaned back slightly, forcing him to adjust his position, and the angle changed completely.

Genesis cried out and his legs gripped around his waist tighter. "Fuck!" It was a word filled with passion that he only used when he was undone. Angeal adjusted his hands to his waist as they picked up the pace. Angeal controlled his breathing to ensure that he would last long enough for Genesis to come.

Hands clawed at his shoulders and he arched his back as he sped up his movements. It was a sight that Angeal would never get tired of for as long as he lived. It was beautiful and as close as they were going to get to the goddess together.

Genesis' body stiffened and he wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Angeal felt the warmth gush across his stomach but didn't pull away from him as he rode out his own wave of pleasure. He wrapped his arms tightly around him and held him firmly as the passion that just consumed them faded into a content bliss.

Genesis unwound his arms from under his neck and put his hands on either side of his face. He kissed him gently and full of the ardour that they just experienced. He could feel the smile on his lips as Angeal realized that his eyes were closed. He opened them and looked into the brilliant blue eyes that looked back at him without any of its usual guards in place.

This was his favourite moment when they were together; the single moment when Genesis wasn't putting up any of his walls, and was the man that he fell in love with back in Banora.

He gave him a small kiss to Genesis' swollen lips. "Trust me when I say that this was much more fun than training Zack."

"I would most certainly hope so."

"You okay with everything now?" Angeal asked.

Genesis nodded and kissed his chin. "My patience only goes so far with him."

Angeal hummed, knowing that was a lot for Genesis. "Let's' stop talking about Zack and let's go have a shower."

"Let's," Genesis said as he let himself fall back on the bed. "Don't think I am quite done with you yet."

Angeal smiled brightly as he looked down at the man he shared his bed with. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

* * *

><p>The stunned look on his student's face as Genesis handed him a cup of coffee before whisking himself dramatically out of the room was amusing. He chuckled at Zack's perplexed look as he opened the lid of the coffee and peered at it.<p>

"Something wrong with the coffee, Zack?" Angeal asked. He was pleased to see Genesis trying to make it up to Zack for his past indiscretions. He had hoped that he proved to Genesis that he didn't have to think of Zack as a challenger for his affections.

"It came from Genesis," Zack said as he deeply inhaled the steam.

"And what's wrong with that?" Angeal said with a stern tone.

Zack gave him a sheepish grin. "No offense, Angeal, but Genesis hates me. Why would he bring me coffee?"

"He doesn't hate you." Zack tilted his head and gave him that puppy look. "He's just passionate, is all, and has an ... an odd way of dealing with his emotions." Angeal could see that Zack wasn't fooled.

"He hates me because I'm a clumsy oaf and I have been working so hard but I always seem to be tripping over my feet. He gets to witness it all. I'm just a fool to him, is all." Zack put the lid back on the coffee.

Angeal sighed and patted his student's shoulder. "We're working on that and I'm sure that it can only improve." If Genesis was not tripping him any longer, he was certain that Zack would improve.

They started to walk to the training room and he watched as Zack still hadn't taken a sip out of the coffee, even when they arrived.

"Aren't you going to drink that?" Angeal asked as he pulled out one of the practice swords.

Zack put the cup aside as he grabbed his own weapon. "Do you think it's safe to drink?"

Angeal furrowed his brow and let out a sigh. He had a lot more work to do between the two of them. At least enough so that they would get along to the point where his student didn't think that Genesis was going to kill him with a cup of coffee.

* * *

><p>Alternate Ending<p>

* * *

><p>Zack was baffled at the fact that Genesis brought him coffee and a bagel. He stared at it suspiciously for a moment or two and watched the red coat wander down the hall. Genesis was whistling; he was way too cheerful for Zack to understand.<p>

"I would make sure it's not poisoned."

He turned and glared at Kunsel, not because his friend was out of place, but because he was having the same thoughts.

"Maybe you should give it to me. Don't take the chance," Kunsel said and grinned widely.

"I thought he hated me," Zack said and eyed the gift for a brief moment. He kept the coffee but offered the bagel to Kunsel.

Kunsel quickly grabbed the bagel from Zack's hand. "I bet it has nothing to do with the fact that Angeal is back and you could hear those two moaning all night long."

Zack stumbled and regained his step as he didn't want to think about his mentor's ... relationship with Genesis. "Kunsel!"

"What? The walls are thin! I wasn't eavesdropping!" he said as he unwrapped the bagel. "Not with how loud they were," he muttered under his breath before he spoke up again. "Angeal put him in his place. He will be back to hating you in a few weeks."

Zack's shoulders slumped as the continued to walk down the hall. "I just don't know why he hates me so much." He opened the lid of the coffee and took a sniff of it. "I tried so hard to be friends with him, but he was being all jerkfacey yesterday." He took a sip of it and had to promptly spit it out. He gasped and pawed at his tongue as the cup crashed to the floor. Kunsel took a step back and looked at the bagel that he was going to take a bite out of, but changed his mind.

"The bastard put salt in my coffee!" Zack said and wiped at his tongue with his hand. He ignored the mess the coffee made as it spilled onto the floor. Kunsel had a hand over his mouth as he chuckled. "Don't laugh. It's not funny. I hope he put laxatives in the bagel."

Kunsel looked at the whole bagel in his hand. "I haven't eaten it yet."

"You will be if you keep laughing!"


End file.
